tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Childish flower (Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = Yuyoyuppe |release = June 27, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation *alarm ringing* Iku: *stretches* Good morning! … Good morning, everyone! And also it’s been a while, isn’t? Working at the TSUKINO Production, I’m Procellarum’s Kannaduki Iku! A new day starts again. A bit after a year since debut, I still continue my 3 activities in idol, school and the track and field team at the same time. It does not change that everyday is busy but I kinda learn how to manage my time or rather my body got used to it. I think that I don’t waste any movements better than before. Of course it wasn’t like this at first. There are days when competitions and tournaments collides with days with important work… And times when I got tired and overslept… And I completely forgot the preparations for work… it was quite a lot… haha… I did all that, huh. Hehehe… But as I stack those failures, learn various stuff bit by bit, it’s because there’s that that I think there is now. I gradually understand the things I can do and have time to do. Ah, this will take up a lot of time so I need someone to help something like or that I should do that first and do this later something like that. I think things started to go smoothly from that. *opens curtains* Iku: Waaa~ what nice weather! Because yesterday just won’t stop raining, that’s why seeing something like this makes me happy. And now that I think about it… about today… yeah I knew it. It’s a day-off! I feel lucky with these two things. The mornings when I lose to the temptations of sleeping again, but now it’s like this! I managed to wake up pretty agile! Ahem! Hehe… just saying. It’s a day-off after a long time. There’s no club activies. The tests are still a long time ahead. If that’s the case, what shall I do today? Ah, I know. Let’s invite Rui. Okay now that’s decided, time to get ready! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *alarm ringing* Rui: Sleepy…… Yamato: Nya~ Rui: Ugh…… Yamato…… you’re heavy…… Yamato: Nya~~Nyaa~ Rui: I get it. I get it, Yamato. I’ll wake up now. *yawns* I properly slept so why am I so sleepy in the mornings, Yamato? Yamato:Nya~ Rui: Yamato, don’t you get sleepy in the mornings? Even if you’re sleepy, it doesn’t seem like it? I can understand just by looking but I’m sleepy. Uh…… Yamato: Nyanyanya~~ Nya~~ Rui: I’ll wake up. I’ll wake up now but… just a bit more…… good morning. Ah, I’m still not awake but I’m going to wake up now but first it’s good morning, right? I’m Procella’s Minaduki Rui. *yawns* I’m woken up by Yamato again today. There might be people who got tired of it, but I think I have improved now comparing to before when I can’t wake up unless Kai wakes me up. It might be obvious for everyone else, the lifestyle of wake up in the morning and sleeping at night. But it was not obvious for the past me. Ah… the scar on my neck, it’s fading. When there’s time, I play the piano every single day. I’m not aware whether it’s morning or night. I just earnestly face the piano without thinking. If I’m tired, I sleep. When I wake up, I play the piano. I play it continuously, continuously and continuously. I held no doubts about it. Despite the lifestyle of it, I was certainly happy. Being filled with music everyday. Yamato: Nya~ Rui: Hehe… good morning again, Yamato. Today is… yeah, seems like we’ll have good weather today. Can you see outside the window? Ah, um…… come on. *carries Yamato* It’s the sun. I don’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing. The only thing I know is that I can’t imagine the lifestyle I have now as Procellarum’s Minaduki Rui everyday is a very fun thing, that it is a happy thing at that time. What will happen today I wonder. Meaning getting excited for everyday. Yamato: Nya~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *door opens* Rui: Good morning. Iku: Good morning, Rui! Rui: Ah! Ikkun! Good morning. It’s a rare thing to have Ikkun still at the dorms. I’m surprised because you’re always so early. Iku: Hahaha! I always go for a jog. But I waited for Rui today. Rui: Eh? Me? Iku: Yeah. The reason is… we promised before to hang out together at the next day-off, right? So…… Rui: You’re doing the promise… ah, could it be you have a day-off today? Iku: Exactly that! Rui: Waaaa…!! Iku: We always work as a combi, but different from the others, because I have club activities, we always meet up at the workplace and when work is finished, we just leave. Plus we just never seem to be together when we move workplaces. So in a day-off like this, we need to deepen our relationship! Right? Rui: Yeah yeah. Iku: I grab some random magazines from You wondering where we should go. Ah. Rui: Mm? Iku: I completely forgot. I might be free, but what about Rui with work? Is it okay? Rui: Me? Ah, of course I’m… ah… I have one at night. Iku: I see… Aah, but don’t be so disappointed. If the work’s at night, as long as we go out now, we’ll have plenty of time to hang out. You can just go to work that way. Ah I know! I can ask our manager Kurotsuki-san for a favor if I can watch Rui at work. Then we can be together more. Rui: … is it okay? Iku: If it’s okay with Rui. I never see someone else at work, so I want to ask to learn from it. Rui: Of course it’s okay! Iku: Haha! Okay then! That means we’re together the whole day today! It’s decided! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *sound of bowling pins crashing* Iku: Kannaduki Iku coming! *throws bowling ball* Oh, is it coming? Is it coming? Rui: Ah. *trumpet victory sounds* Iku: Oh yeaaahh!! 5 continuous strikes!!! Rui: Waa, amazing amazing! *claps hands* You’re amazing, Ikkun. Iku: Aaaah thank you, thank you. Waaah! It’s been a long while since I played bowling. The first game is terrible, but I feel in great condition at the second game. It’s here, it’s here~ Hohoho! Rui: First game is terrible you say? It’s still amazing to have gotten over 100 in score. For me, so that it won’t go and fall sideways… um… ah i think it’s called gutter? So that it won’t happen is my goal. Iku: To properly accomplish your goal and hitting 2, 3 pins every time is great. Oh yeah. It’s unexpected that Rui knows bowling. Rui: Yeah. Before, You, Shun and also Koi brought me. Iku: That’s an intense gathering, huh… Rui: It’s my first time so I don’t know anything about the rules, but I understand that Shun gets delightful everytime the ball falls to the gutter. I don’t like that so I did my best to practice. Iku: *sighs* That guy… *weak laugh* Rui: Shun said that he won’t carry anything heavier than chopsticks and made everyone to throw for him. But there are diffucult situations when 2 pins align sideways reamaining, right? Only on those times that he happily throws by himself. Iku: It’s normally the other way around! And it’s that, right. He somehow hit the pin magnificently, right? Rui: Yeah, exactly. Iku: Haha… that’s like him. Hahaha! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rui: Heeee…… so this is a karaoke room. Iku: Oh! So this is your first time? Rui: Yeah. It’s my first time coming. What should I do? Iku: Just enter the songs you want to sing with this touch panel and just sing. Um… ah, look look! Our songs are also here! Rui: Eh? Really? Iku: Anything should be tried. Wanna try to sing? Rui: I’ll sing. Iku: As expected. You’re aggressive with music-related stuff. Hehehe! Um… what will you sing? Rui: Mm…… we did an event together recently so Kurisu’s “Seiya mo Online!”. I would like Ikkun to sing Shun’s song. Iku: Eeeeeh!? The hurdle’s too high! That boisterous laugh hurdle is too high! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Iku: Yes, yes. Yes. Then we will wait. Yes, later then. Okay. Ah, Rui, sorry to make you wait. A message from Kurotsuki-san. He seems like he’ll arrive at the station after 10 minutes, so he says to just wait here to meet up. Ah, I also told him that I want to visit and recieved an OK. Rui: Okay, thanks. Iku: Um….. we only have 10 minutes, so it’ll be rushed if we enter a store. Then let’s wait at that bench. There’s a lot of people but is Rui okay? Rui: Y-yeah, I’m okay. Ha…… Iku: Aaaaaah!! We sure played! Rui: Yeah, we played. Iku: It was fun so I forgot Rui has work to do and dragged you around. Are you okay? Are you not tired? Rui: I’m a bit tired, but it was more fun so I’m okay. Iku: I see. That’s good. Rui: Yeah, it’s good. What about Ikkun? Iku: Yes? Rui: I had fun, but was it fun for Ikkun? Were you able to enjoy your day-off? Iku: Hahaha! I have, I have. To play soooooo normally with Rui is in a way, refreshing so it was incredibly interesting. Rui: *sigh of relief* I’m glad. Iku: The first time we met… on our first meeting… Rui: Mm? Iku: I think I’ve said it before, but Rui reeeaaallly took caution of me, right? And won’t look at me in the eyes. And imediately hid behind Kai’s back. There was a time where I got confused on what should I do. It’s my first time to talk to a type like Rui so I got nervous and there was this kind of weird feeling. Hehe… Rui: No, there’s nothing like that. Ikkun is really kind at the beginning. Iku: Really? Then that’s good. Haha. Um… You see, what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad that we became friends who can hang out with no stange treatment with each other like this. Yeah. Really, I’m happy. Rui: Ah… Ikkun… Ikkun is really kind at the beginning. It’s just that I… I’m somehow afraid. Iku: Afraid? Rui: Yeah…… somehow. There are a too may things that I don’t know. I really… really only did music before. So I completely don’t know the things others think is normal. A world of only music, I only did that so… so… I was afraid. Iku: … I see. Rui: I was afraid of places where there’s a lot of people like this. There’s so much sound overflowing, I feel like I’ll drown. I feel like I’ll disappear. But… it’s different now. Iku: Okay. Rui: It doesn’t change that there’s still a lot of sound overflowing, but I came to think that it is fun, that it is interesting. The unknown things are not scary. It’s exciting. I came to think like that. That’s definitely because everyone from Procellarum… Ikkun taught me that it is like that. Iku: Hehehe… Rui had become someone who can talk various things like that, huh. Rui: Eh!? I-is that so? Iku: Yes! Yes! And I’m really happy. The feeling of that Rui who opened his heart. Fufufu!! Rui: Ah. Ikkun is kinda like Shun. Iku: Eh? I don’t want that. I really do not want that! Rui: Hahaha!! Ah. It’s Kurotsuki-san. Iku: Eh!? Already!? That was fast… ah no! H-hey Rui, take back what you just said! Take it back please! Rui: Hahaha! Even Ikkun can get affected, huh. Hahaha!! Iku: Aah! Hey wait, Rui!! *Rui leaves* Iku: Eeeh. No way. Really? I didn’t realize it. Ah but after staying with such an influencial person, it’s not strange to be like that or something. No matter what happens is not strange or something. It’s true that he’s high-spec, so whether I’m happy or not………… External links *Ritsuki1130 - Translation Category:Minaduki Rui (mini-dramas) Category:Kannaduki Iku (mini-dramas)